Boy At Heart
by SuperGleekOuranFan
Summary: Samantha Grace has never fitted in with the people in the town she lives in, only hanging out with her almost-identical adoptive twin sisters. When her Dad gets a job in Lima Ohio, she looks at it as an opportunity to rebuild her social life. In the process, she meets a guy named Blaine, who introduces her, Ashley and Tyler to the McKinley High glee club, the New Directions.
1. Moving To Ohio

"Girls, Dinner!"

"Coming Mum!"

Ashley, Tyler and I wash our hands in the upstairs bathroom and run downstairs. When I get to the dining room, I stop, open-mouthed. There is a full roast dinner on the table, with pork, chicken, potatoes, carrots, and the good silver. Mum only ever gets the good silver out for Christmas.

We all sit down. I look at the buffet-style meal and notice something, the plates all match. Usually, mum doesn't bother with getting the plates that have the same pattern, but today they do.

"Why does everything look like Christmas?" Tyler asks.

"That is a very good question," mum replies, she turns to dad, wanting him to explain.

Dad nods, "Girls, look under your plates."

I lift up my plate and underneath is a brochure. The brochure shows a house in a place called Lima, in Ohio. I look up at Tyler and Ashley; they are doing that twin thing where they seem to talk to each other without words.

Dad stands up and clears his throat, "I've been promoted at work, and they want me to move to Ohio. If it's ok with you girls, they have offered to pay for plane tickets and they have organized a house for us that they will buy for us. Your mother and I have already discussed it, and the only thing we need now is your approval."

I stand up, "hell yeah!" I yell as I hi-five dad.

"Language Sam," mum looks at me with that face that says, "you do that again and you're grounded"

"Sorry."

"What do you think Ash?" dad asks.

"Ok"

"Tyler?"

Tyler nods.

"When are we leaving?" I ask.

"In two weeks, on Saturday, so you will get to finish the school term here." Dad answers.

"That decided then, we're moving to Ohio!"


	2. Packing

After dinner I run strait upstairs to my room, grab my suitcase and open it on the floor. The last time I used this was three years ago when we went to Bondi Beach for a week, and I still have stuff in here. A pair of jeans, a couple of t-shirts, a sock, and, YES! I finally found my DVD of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets!

I grab most of my clothes and shove them all in my suitcase. I should probably pack them neatly so I can actually fit stuff in. I tip my clothes out of my suitcase and stack them in piles of pants, tops, jumpers and shorts. I then put each of the stacks in my suitcase and squish them together so I can fit more stuff. Most of my things will go in boxes and get sent over, but I am putting all of my important things in my suitcase, so I throw in my spare phone charger, my spare iPod charger, my sketch book, my artist grade pencils, my extra earphones, my USB that has all of my music and TV shows backed up on it…

I hear a knock at my door, and mum walks in. she seems surprised that I am already packing. "You do know we're still here for another two weeks right?" she says, concerned.

"I know."

"You're still going to need clothes for two weeks, and yours are packed in a suitcase."

I point towards my school uniform hanging over the back of my desk chair.

"So you're happy with moving to Ohio?"

"Yep." _I can't wait to get out of this hellhole, _I think.

Mum nods, walks out of my room and closes the door behind her.

About two hours later, I hear another knock on my door, and Ashley and Tyler walk in. they both look around at my room and back to each other, astonished. My usually overflowing bookshelves were empty, all the books and comics in cardboard moving boxes, My art things packed up, and a box on my bed labeled "Memories".

Tyler sits down on the side of my double bed, and Ashley sits on my drum stool.

"Sam, don't you think you're going a little, umm… overboard on the packing, considering we aren't moving for another two weeks?" Ashley asks, straitening her glasses and twirling her blonde, wavy hair over her shoulder.

I shake my head and keep packing.

"Sam, what are you thinking?" Tyler asks.

"Ty, the only thing I am thinking is that I only have to wait two weeks until I can forget Mihi and all the other bitches." I reply bluntly.

"Where did you get the boxes?" Ashley asks.

Tyler rolls her eyes; "dad said he had a stack of them in the spare room. I told you your name means "easily distracted""

"No it doesn't!" Ashley yells back, throwing an eraser at Tyler's face, hitting her glasses, making them crooked.

Tyler grabs a freshly sharpened pencil, and aims.

"Oh shit!" Ashley yells, and runs out of my room.

"Come back Ash!" Tyler yells, and runs after her. It's funny how they'll do things like that all the time, yet they're never angry at each other. They don't get angry often, the only time they do is when people get their names mixed up. Ashley starts ranting about the fact that she has longer hair, and she is girlier, and she HATES rock and funk music… you get the idea. Tyler just corrects you and points out that they are two completely different people, and tells them to remember that she has shoulder length hair, and Ashley has hair down to her hips, and the fact that she, Tyler, has glasses.

Lima is a city, so there will be more people than in this small town. That means I am more likely to find someone that accepts me for who I am, someone who doesn't care if I am adopted, who doesn't care that I am a tomboy.

It also means that there will probably be more bitches, whores, and jocks there. Hopefully there is no one like Mihi.


	3. Facing Mihi

Today is my last day of being in Australia. Today is the day I face Mihi and tell her how I really feel. The teachers are giving Ash, Ty and I the lesson strait after lunch to pack up our lockers and say goodbye to all of the teachers and students, and then we have homeroom, and we will say our final goodbyes to our classes. Because Mihi isn't in my homeroom, I will say my final goodbyes to her and her friends at lunch.

The lunch bell rings, and our teacher dismiss us. I walk to my locker and get my sandwich. I wait a while, and then I walk over to where all the supposedly popular people sit. There is football training on, so there aren't any boys there.

I walk up to Mihi and say, "hey Mihi, remember that time you borrowed my 4-colour pen? Remember how you never returned it to me?"

Mihi is speechless. "Umm, yeah…"

I continue, "Do you remember a single day going past without you saying something about the way I look?" I gesture to my school shorts and button-up shirt, "I can't. Do you remember a week where you didn't send me an offensive message on Facebook? I can't. I only have one question for you Mihi, why?"

Mihi stares at me blankly.

"So what's your answer?" I ask again.

One of the other popular girls yells at me, "coz you're a freaking weirdo!"

They all start laughing.

"I don't really think that's funny, or a very good answer to my question."

Mihi snaps back at me, "I don't have to answer your gay question anyway, nerd."

"Ok," I said. I turn my back and leave.

They all turn to each other and start talking in a loud whisper, but not loud enough for me to hear. Little does Mihi know that I am heading strait to her locker, witch I know she almost always leaves unlocked.

I reach Mihi's locker, and no one is in the hallway. I open her locker door, and the first thing I see is perfume, makeup and nail polish. There are at least 15 different colors, and I tip all of them onto Mihi's books and bag. I was nice and spared her iPod, but I took the case off and the case is now filled with glitter. I look at my handiwork, and I think, "Something's missing."

I use one of the lipsticks to write one single word on one of the books.

_Slut_

I close the locker door and walk off casually, eating my sandwich.

The bell rings to go in to class, and I go to meet Ashley and Tyler at the vending machine, as we organized.

I see them walking towards me across the basketball court, and I wave, trying to get rid of the guilty smirk on my face.

Obviously, I don't succeed. "What have you done?" Tyler asks me.

I look down at my shoes, "Well, I may have possibly tipped some nail polish on Mihi's books and bag."

After my statement sinks in, they both start laughing.

"Are you serious!?" Ashley half yells.

I nod, "I have a picture."

I get my phone out of my pocket and bring up the photo.

They both crack up again.

"She deserves it," Tyler mutters under her breath.

I nod again. "Lets go start saying goodbye,"

- There you go guys, chapter 3. The next chapter will be on the plane, and landing in Lima! Yay! -


End file.
